


A Void Filled

by StrangeStars



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: FTM Javert, M/M, Other, TransJavert - Freeform, pregant Javert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStars/pseuds/StrangeStars
Summary: Javert needed an escape from reality, so all his problems would disappear. Jean Valjean solved them, but caused another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This features trans Javert witch I really love, and don't see much of. Hope you enjoy this :).

The sound of some punk rock music blared through the house, making it move with each beat. Red solo cups littered the floor, various types of beer, were strong in smell and taste. Javert was in the corner. He wasn't looking for much, he wanted to stop his pain. Pain from bullies who said he can't be boy, because God /made/ him a girl. Javert didn't have a belief in god, so he could go screw himself, and those boys were all future deadbeats, high school has beens waiting to happen. No wives or families for sure, Javert couldn't wait till high school was over. 

He wanted to numb the pain from his mother. He wasn't /good/ enough. He was a /mistake/. His father didn't even need to look at his face to know, he /hated/ him. The beatings made his skin purple and swollen, in order to keep them hidden, and avoid any questioning; he wore baggy sweaters, they already did the job covering the body he hated, so it killed two birds with one stone. 

Javert was also sick of people. People were always in a relationship. He always saw dates, and I love you's that made him want to barf. He needed a good solid hook up. Meaningless sex, just to make him feel loved for once. It was all he need, to get those stupid feelings gone. He hated feeling his heart beat and ache. The more alcohol, the more he could numb his heart and head. 

Javert wasn't sure what was in his cup. It was maybe a mix of beers, or some kind of wine coolers. Whatever it was, it was working. His vision blurred, and hearing got disoriented. Voices became distant, as he was able to laugh joining the party. He danced from his corner, laughing at drunken mistakes, till his own stepped right in front of him. 

"Care to dance?"  
Jean Valjean, the star quarterback of high school, most popular boy in school- was asking Javert to dance. With his drunken state he didn't care. He wanted to be fucked, chances are Valjean would take care of him like that. 

"Lead the way, sport." Javert slurred, popping the 'p' at the end, giving a flirtatious smirk. Valjean chuckled at him, and took his hand leading him to the dance floor. Valjean moved, closer and closer to Javert. They moved with the song, getting closer and slower. There chests touched, and faces came closer with each movement. 

Javert's alcohol flavored breathe mixed with Valjean's own beer breathe. Their gazes towards each other became lustful, dark eyes showing want and need. One thing led to another and their lips collided, sloppy and hungry, needy type kisses happened. It was full of too much tongue and clatter of teeth, hands wondering south of the equator, and little moans escaping their mouths. 

Javert wrapped his legs around Valjean, and his arms went to drag his nails along the skin of his back. Valjean stumbled upstairs, getting the unspoken message Javert was sending. Valjean stumbled tripping a little with the weightless boy in his arms, as he found an empty bedroom. He locked the door behind them falling onto the std ridden bed. 

~•~

Buttery morning light filled the room. A buzz filled Javert's head, with the sunlight from the window blinding him. The bed was empty, just as Javert expected. The empty void still haunted him, but the feeling was filled, only now it was replaced with want. Want for a man he would never be able to even talk with. Jean Valjean, he pushed it aside, he got dressed again in his alcohol smelling clothes. Dressed for his mothers beating.  
~•~

It was a month from the incident. Javert was the same as always, nothing changed him. He still felt a pain in his chest, it was an  
Insatiable void he learned to avoid and ignore. His mother was out doing god knows what, he dared to not even guess at this point. He was watching a meaningless teen show. One stupid and predictable, but he still found himself somewhat enjoying it, watching even more. The protagonist of the show was /sick/. Nauseous, and gaining weight. Javert paid attention. It started to sound like him, He assumed it was anxiety working at him, more than usual. The show had another idea. The girl was pregnant. 

Javert chewed at it lip, tearing the skin causing it to bled in a nervous habit. He couldn't be, it was anxiety. The more he convinced himself the more he lost faith in himself. The more he said it's not possible, he found himself up getting on his coat, running to the nearest drug store. 

He looked at all the different packages for test, all in different colors. Javert hated just looking at them. He wanted to scream in frustration. He grabbed the cheapest one. He looked it over- he knew from his knowledge it could lie, possibly not be right. His neurotic side got the best of him, so he bought five all together. Once he got home he took each one. Two minutes passed and each said the same thing. 

/Positive/. 

Javert laughed in disbelief to himself. If he /was/ really pregnant, he would be having Jean Valjean's baby. That wasn't possible, he was over thinking. He must be having an anxiety attack, his head was spinning and hurting. So, he ran to the free clinic. He was familiar with the nurses and doctors for his mental problems and his mothers general problems, he was known to take her there when she was heavily drunk. 

A doctor took him in and ran all the test. She gave him total sympathy when she broke the news. 

He was in fact pregnant. 

She explained his options, and care treatments that came with each one. His head spun again, as he swallowed his pride. He couldn't get rid of it, it was out of the question. He couldn't have that kind of guilt burdening him forever, nor could he make the decision for something that couldn't even speak yet. The thought of it made him uneasy. Adoption may be better, it's not like he could easily provide for a child in the first place, a family that could, it would be better of course. Then the last option. He keeps it. He hadn't put as much thought into that option about the last two, because another thought crept into his head. 

His mother. He'd have to tell her, she'd kill the child from beating Javert herself. He couldn't do that, he had another burden of a life to protect, the decisions of it in his hands. Then there was the father, Valjean. He would most likely declare the baby wasn't his, not bothering to take responsibility, so Javert would once again be stuck with the ever lasting burden. He wasn't father material anyway, what could he do, what would he provide? It's not like he loved Javert, he wouldn't take him in, and if he did he would hate it, because it's forced. He could snap Javert in half as well, kill the fetsus inside of him with a single punch to the gut. He wouldn't let any of that happen to his child. 

Javert ended his session, walking back home. He couldn't stay here, he'd get bigger, people would notice, and they would beat him. Javert wasn't sure of many things, but there was one thing that was clear. /Run/. 

So Javert packed his things, the emergency money his mother kept, his clothes, books, food, everything he would ever need. He walked out of his house, it was never truly a home. He looked over the worn and beaten place. He said his final goodbye and set off.

~•~

A couple months of traveling grew into a harsh winter. Javert was out of food and money. His bump was showing much more promptly, he was thin and weak, frail to the touch, and shivering to the bone. He barley had the strength to walk anymore.

He traveled however he could, trains, cars, foot, wherever he could to get the furthest away. So far, he was able to get a state away, millions of towns over. 

Wherever he was it was snowing, a blizzard. He could barley see in front of him. Javert walked into the nearest building he could find, a local diner. He rushed in, sighing as the heat embraced him. A couple sat at a booth examining him. They could see how young he really was, they saw the bags under his eyes ,and the weight he carried on his shoulders, somehow they could see past his solid exterior. They saw the anxiety and frightened state of a young teenage girl, trying to be a boy, while having a baby of his own. 

"Poor soul." The women mumbled to her husband as she drank her coffee.  
"Look at him... he looks-" the man began only to have his wife finish.  
"Defeated?" She raised an eyebrow his way.  
He nodded looking at her with sympathy towards Javert. He sat at the booth, his head in his hands eyes tired and ready to cry from all the pain. He didn't dare touch the complimentary water, and simply said no thank you to the waitress on whatever she offered, even if it was on the house. 

"Honey-" the husband began looking at his wife with pleading look.  
The wife sighed and looked at Javert biting her lip. "Fine, but see his deal first."  
The man nodded and got up along with his wife. The man leaned on the counter next to Javert, towering over his small frame.  
"Excuse me, are you alright. You look a little..."  
"Distressed." His wife chimed in, in some effort to lighten the mood and help out. 

"I'm fine..." Javert said looking at the couple. An arm wrapped around his stomach on instinct now, in any way to protect his child. The wife took notice of the action, recognizing the year the young boy had. "How far along are you?" She asked softly. 

"Five months now..." Javert sighed as he looked down, rubbing his stomach softly, calming himself and the baby inside.  
The women gave a soft and warm smile, in a small attempt to calm him. 

The man looked at Javert, his appearance said it all. He was a run a way for sure. He just needed confirmation. "Would you like to dine with us? My pleasure really. You must be hungry." The man cooed. 

Javerts stomach growled, he knew they could hear from the way there eyes popped, and the baby moved in agreement. "I really wouldn't want to be a bother." Javert said looking between the couple. 

"No bother at all, I assure you." The women smiled, Javert gave a soft sigh, and let himself trust the strangers. He was already pregnant the worst had happened, what else could he lose? The man took his bag as he joined sitting next to the women. He ordered fatty greasy food, eating it while the couple questioned him. Where's his family?, why he ran away?, where's he going?, where's he staying? 

Javert told them everything letting everything he kept bottled up pour out. A mix of hormones from the baby just flooded out ,as he told the two strangers everything. The couple exchanged glances, they didn't need to have a conversation to know what they had to do. 

"Javert, we'd be honored if you came to stay with us. We have a spare room, and it's terrible weather. My husband and I are foster parents, we don't have any kids right now, we'd love to help you out." The women said smiling kindly to him. 

"I-I couldn't. It's too much really." Javert stuttered, as he put down his fork from the pie he devoured.  
"I insist." The husband smiled. Javert glanced between them both. Settling sounds good. A bed sounded ever better. And more food sounded amazing. So, he said yes to their offer and went to stay with them. They helped with the baby and caught Javert up at school, home schooling him. 

Javert got proper medication for the baby and clothing that was fit for maternity wear. His mother and Valjean were the least of his worries. For once he could focus on himself and his child. 

~•~

The day of the labor had come. The husband and wife stayed by his side, encouraging him, helping him push. Javert screamed curses to Valjean for doing this thing to him, making him feel this pain. As Javert let out a piercing scream he laid back sweating and panting. Defeated from labor. A cry filled the room, and Javert was relieved. It was music to his ears to know he didn't have to go through the pain anymore. He still didn't know what he was going to do, but the doctor laid the baby on his chest. His daughter cried on his chest covered in blood and all. Javert couldn't help but cry. His emotions got to them. He found his arms wrapping around her, his heart beating for something, other than just to stay alive. This living thing was now his. He was never an expert on love or feelings, but he was sure he felt it for her, despite how much he hated it. He was going to keep her.

The doctors cleaned up Javert and the new child, Javert was medicated for the pain and other things, holding his sleeping child.  
"She's beautiful." The women smiled looking at the baby.  
Javert could only nod, feeling himself smile to her, hating it he licked his lips, resting his lips hiding his smile.  
"What's her name?" The man asked looking at Javert. 

Javert let out a sigh looking at the peaceful baby sleeping. She was everything that was good in his sorry life, he would hate to admit, she filled that void he'd been ignoring. This child he never wanted in the first place was now the love of his life. 

"Stella." Javert replied looking at the man and the women.  
"It means stars in Romanian..."  
the women smiled looking at the baby.  
"I think Stella is a beautiful name, Javert."  
"Agreed." The man smiled to Javert, giving him some reassurance. 

Javert allowed them to hold her as he ate himself and got more medicine. He found he loved Stella more than anything, but hated being a mom part, he hated the fact he now had to acknowledge his breast and use them to feed her, luckily he didn't, but he still have to take care of them since they were bigger. He wanted to stuff the word mommy, down most of the nurses throats, and he defiantly wanted ear plugs when they talked in that horrendous baby voice. 

The more he stared at her, the more he could see Valjean. Part of him felt guilty for not telling him. The other didn't care. So, he asked a nurse if she could track down his number, allowing Javert to call. He would find out one day somehow, so why not now? 

Stella was sleeping in a bassinet besides Javert, as a cool phone was pressed against his cheek, hearing the suspenseful ring. He bit at his lip staring at the sleeping child. 

"Hello?" Valjean chirped in the phone. Javert felt his breathe leave his lungs, it was him, what would he say? How mad would he be? Would he want to take her away from him?  
"Hello?" Valjean said again, bringing Javert back to reality.  
"Valjean? I-it's Javert.." he stuttered feeling his heart beat against his chest, why this-this feel more painful than labor?  
"Javert?" Valjean repeated unsure of the name.  
"We hooked up at a party... about nine months ago... I haven't been in school." Javert said hoping to whatever force was out there, he got it. He was already close to strangling him, for the labor itself.  
"Oh... ok." Valjean said still a bit unsure lurking in his tone.

"Well um..." Javert could have gone many ways with how he could break the news, he let his emotions take over once again, and he wasn't too happy.  
"Congratulations! You knocked me up, and we have a daughter." Javert flat out said, sarcasm dripping richly. "What an asshole you are? Not even remembering my name- I mean really? Do you get drunk and have sex that often?" Javert spat, as he ranted on. He took a deep breathe calming himself, he needed to get his point across. "Now, you can ignore me again- it's fine. But, know you have a kid ,and you have a choice to see her or not. And just so you know I-"

"I want to see you." Valjean Interrupted. 

Javert was taken aback. He was ready for round two of ranting. "Um.. y-yeah. Okay. Fine. But just so you know, I have full custody and-" 

"I don't care I want to see you, Javert." Valjean said again strictly. 

Javert let out a sigh as he told Valjean where he was ,and all about the last nine months. Valjean booked the next plane, ready to be there tomorrow. 

~•~

The next day Valjean arrived going straight to the hospital, finding Javert's room with ease. The couple was home resting for once letting Javert have time to himself, and a peaceful sleep. Javert was curled up, looking ever so small in the hospital bed, while holding the baby tight. Letting her curl on his chest sleeping soundly. 

Valjean was moved. He knew Javert, he was a guy he thought was cute and hooked up with. He cursed himself for being a huge dick. He used a boy and now had a baby with him. He doubt Javert would even allow him in his own daughters life, and right now he didn't blame him. 

He gently woke Javert up, Javert groaned, but stretched up.  
"Hi..." Javert groaned avoiding eye contact with Valjean.  
Valjean nodded, tired eyes looking at the child. "Who's that?"  
"Your daughter..." Javert replied. It felt weirder to say it than the actual reality of it. "Stella." He said looking down at the sleeping girl.  
"Can I?" Valjean said moving closer. Javert nodded getting the signal, as he picked her up. Valjean sat at the edge of the bed, moving his torso to Javert, as Javert placed her in his arms. 

"So how was the labor? I'm sorry I couldn't- you know." Valjean said looking at her carefully, unsure of how to even start a conversation with Javert.  
"Not your fault, I didn't tell you about it." Javert said glaring at Valjean. "It hurt like hell..." He replied more sharply than he should. Javert stared at Valjean. He was here, and real. It all felt surreal in a way, he never expected him to come, to be in his or this new baby's life.  
"Look, I know we don't really exactly know each other... But, if you want I'll help you." Valjean said looking at him.  
"I don't need help. Being in her life is your choice, not a chore." Javert said strictly.  
"No- I meant I want to. But I wanted to make sure it's cool with you." Valjean said looking into Javert's blue eyes  
"It's cool." Javert said looking at their sleeping daughter. 

"I know we aren't close." Valjean spoke up after a while, eyes glued on the baby. "But I'd like to start somewhere if I'm going to be a parent with you." 

"I believe friends is how we start this." Javert said leaning against Valjean's shoulder, caring less about what could happen in this moment. 

"Were friends then." Valjean repeated softly, giving a soft smile to his new daughter.


End file.
